The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to remote direct memory access.
High Availability (HA) is an important consideration in Cloud data centers. HA allows for applications to have the availability needed, independent of the operating system and application, by providing failover protection against hardware and operating system outages within a cloud information technology (IT) environment.